Big Blue Optics
by Dragowolf
Summary: They are so innocent... so blue... so big... and they are begging you.... Fireflight and Bluestreak are after something! But what? And do they get it? Please ready and review! I don't own Transformers I forgot to put this in the story... sorry


Inspired by elvenarchress's Spiraling out of Control Theme set: Medley # 34 Pet and #43 Pushover. It was also inspired by scenes from 'It Followed Me Home?' by psychout21 and 'Twostrokes' by MariaShadow. And yes, one of the kittens is named Twostroke for the same reason that MariaShadow wrote about. So the credit for that kitten goes to her. Then there is one kitten whose name is credited to elvenarchress. Maybe two, depending on how you look at it.

Hope I didn't forget anyone, but if I did I'm sorry.

Also beta read by the great, mighty, and merciful Lament of Meow!

Hope you like!!

* * *

**Big Blue Optics**

Two sets of big blue optics looked at him. He know it was a bad idea, a very bad idea, to give in to the optics, but it was tearing his spark apart to even think of saying 'no' to them. It was not helping that the bots that had the big baby blue optics were also asking and pleading in such a voice that was breaking down every wall of resolve he had.

This was torture, pure torture. There was no way that he could say 'no,' but he must and he would. That resolved lasted all of one earth second before another sets of optics looked at him and started to beg too. And it became official, he lost.

Prime's shoulders dropped in defeat and he said, "Alright, you can keep the kittens."

Fireflight and Bluestreak cheered. In Blue's arms a small brown tabby kitten purred in victory. It was very happy to have a home with the big metal ones. Upon receiving the news, Flight ran over to a battered old box that held four other kittens, while Blue turned toward Prowl with a huge smile and said, "Prowl! Prime said yes!"

Prowl smiled and nodded. He then looked at the Prime and sent him a look of understanding.

Jazz grinned and snickered, "The great and mighty Prime was defeated by the big blue optics of two Autobots and a small kitten. Who would have thought?"

Prime glared at his third in command until he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he saw Springer with a wary smile on his face.

"Don't feel too bad, Prime. They also got Silverbolt, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Red Alert and me. _No_ one can resist those two when they want something."

Prime smiled behind his mask, remembering how almost all of his officers had contacted him to warn him that Fireflight and Bluestreak would be on their way, begging to keep a litter of kittens. Prime chuckled when he thought about how each of the officers had been won over. Fireflight had gone to Silverbolt and Springer and had easily gotten their permission with just a look and only four pleases, which was a record for the leaders of the Wreckers and the Aeirlbots. Last time that happened, they only lasted three pleases each. (Prime had a suspicion that Sandstorm had helped his lover out with Springer.) Bluestreak had gone to Ironhide and Prowl. It had taken the young gunner all of two minutes to win Ironhide with a look and a flutter of his wings. Ironhide confessed that he felt that if he had said 'no' that he would have felt like he was denying a sparkling a hug. And Prowl, well, he had never been able to say 'no' to Bluestreak even once in all the vorns that they had known each other. Ratchet had taken some convincing, but he was also won over by the hopeful looks of both Autobots and one tabby kitten. It was Red Alert, who had proven to be the most challenging, and Fireflight and Bluestreak had to work together, begging and pleading for almost two cycles, a new record for anyone to have resisted the two, before the security officer finally said yes. But Jazz hadn't been won over by the two Autobots but by a little kitten, who now sat on Blue's shoulder, purring like a twostroke engine.

Prime then decided that it would probably be a good idea to not tell his officers that they had been subjected to the double dose of cyber-puppy faces because _he_ had told the two Autobots when they had come to him _first_ to ask _them_ to keep the kittens. Prime had told the two of them that they could keep the kittens if, and only if, they got the permission of each and everyone of the officers currently stationed in the Ark. Prime had hoped at that time that at least one of them would have been able to say no, but, alas, the bearer of the Matrix had forgotten the one most important fact… no one could say no to Bluestreak and Fireflight. Now the Autobots were the proud owners of five small earth kittens.

Prime mindlessly wondered how much money Smokescreen and his associates had made betting on how long it would take to win over the various officers.

Looking over at the box of kittens, Prime discovered that Bumblebee was also there. Apparently he had come back from patrol to find the box full of kittens and had joined Flight and Blue who were in the process of naming the kittens.

Bumblebee named the first kitten, a gray fuzzy one, 'Blue'. Bee figured that the kitten the looked so much like Bluestreak that he should be named after the gunner.

Fireflight carefully picked up another kitten. It had golden eyes and orange colored fur that reminded him of someone. Flight smiled and said, "I'm going to name this one 'Sandy'."

Sandstorm nearly fell over and the other Wreckers could barely keep from bursting out laughing; only a few snickers could be heard.

Another kitten that was black and white was named 'Prowler' by Bluestreak, and the second in command didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

Jazz joined in the naming fun, by giving the tabby that had won him over the name 'Twostrokes' because of its purr.

In the middle of all this something touched Sandstorm's foot and, looking down, he found a reddish kitten with big blue eyes staring at him. It took all of his willpower not to pick the cat up and name it 'Flight'. Lucky for him (and his ego), Bluestreak did it for him.

So now there was undeniable proof, Sandstorm may be a push over when it comes to saying 'no' to Fireflight and Prowl might be a pushover for Bluestreak but absolutely no one could say 'no' when they worked together.

Looking at the kittens, Prime wasn't sure what was in store for any of them, none of them had ever dealt with taking care of organic creatures before, but it there was one thing Prime had already learned: this was going to be a very interesting learning experience.

* * *

The cat's names come from these sources (just in case you didn't get it) and I know that this isn't the order the kittens appeared in, but this is how the explanation in my head makes sense:

Blue – if you have read 'Mech and cat', well this is where this name comes from. I just couldn't leave him out

Prowler – I had to… I'm sorry, but I just had to do this, this is a cat that looks like Prowl and I thought it would be cute to have it be called 'Prowler', I'm sure Jazz got a kick out of this name… I'm pretty sure that it is thanks to him that this kitten was even named that….

Twostroke – this is from the fanfic 'Twostroke' by MariaShadow, it is a cute fanfic and it would be even better if she would please update!!

Flight – this one is thanks to elvenarchress and her fic 'Spiraling out of control', one of the sentences she wrote

Sandy – this one is sort of inspired by elvenarchress as well, I figured if I was going to have a Flight I had to have a Sandy to go with it…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!! By the way, flames are will be dealt with by Red Alert... and a pissed off Ratchet...


End file.
